fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Bandits Pretty Cure
Mine Bandits Pretty Cure (マインバンディッツプリキュア, Main Bandittsu Purikyua) is the 12th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the third series of the second generation. This has a drilling and gemstone theme. Story There was a peaceful underground world called Mineral Springs which had an abundance of gemstones, until an evil gang known as the Blood Diamonds were stealing the gems and selling them to the overworld for profit, enslaving the population. The Jewel Queen used up all of her powers on sealing the evil Queen. Now she became a small, normal human girl named Kagaya Takaraishi, who can transform into Cure Crystal Clear, and she retreated to the overworld to find the Mine Bandits Pretty Cure who can take back Mineral Springs and stop the Blood Diamonds' illegal gemstone trade. Characters Pretty Cure Jenilea "Kanna-chan" Winston / Cure Lemon Citrus Intro: "The yellow sparkling gemstone, Cure Lemon Citrus!" Attacks: Citrus Sunset An 11 year old girl born in Osaka to a Japanese actress and an American miner turned treasure hunter. She moved to Kesshokawa recently. She is bright, energetic, and a girl who always smiles. She is amazing in sports, especially badminton and tennis, but she is not good at studying, unless it has to do with gemstones! She is the president of the arts and gems club at Gemstone Academy. She is the leader of the Mine Bandits Pretty Cure and she transforms into Cure Lemon Citrus, and her theme colors are Bright Yellow and Black. She has the power of earth. Kagaya Takaraishi / The Jewel Queen / Cure Crystal Clear Intro: "The clear sparkling gemstone, Cure Crystal Clear!" Attacks: Crystal Missile The Jewel Queen of the Mineral Springs kingdom. Her age is unknown but in her human form, she looks 12. She used all of her powers to sealing the evil Queen of the Blood Diamonds, but reverted from a powerful queen to a normal human. She is shy and introverted, but people see that as being unfriendly which is not the case. She is really friendly and lovely. She can draw, write and paint which she loves to do and she is in the arts and gems club at Gemstone Academy as the new vice president. She transforms into Cure Crystal Clear, and her theme color is White. She has the power of purity. Esmeralda Greenleaf / Cure Jadey Emerald Intro: "The green sparkling gemstone, Cure Jadey Emerald Attacks: Emerald Shield A 12 year old girl originally from Manilla, The Philippines. She loves planting plants and is on the environmentalism club at Gemstone Academy. She watches the parks for littering, and she confronts people who litter. She transforms into Cure Jadey Emerald, and her theme color is Green. She has the power of nature. [[Kurena Tiara|'Kurena Tiara']] / Cure Fiery Ruby Intro: "The red sparkling gemstone, Cure Fiery Ruby" Attacks: Ruby Arrow One half of the Tiara twins. She and Aoi are the presidents of the student council at Gemstone Academy. Kurena is the more serious girl of the twins, and she is interested in cooking and making art. She transforms into Cure Fiery Ruby, and her theme color is Red. She has the power of fire. [[Aoi Tiara|'Aoi Tiara']] / Cure Aqua Sapphire Intro: "The blue sparkling gemstone, Cure Aqua Sapphire!" Attacks: Sapphire Slash One half of the Tiara twins. She and Kurena are the presidents of the student council at Gemstone Academy. She is the more relaxed and laid back of the twins and she is interested in cleaning up the waters and fairytale stories. She transforms into Cure Aqua Sapphire, and her theme color is Blue. She has the power of water. Mineral Springs Yellow A lynx fairy that's the fairy partner of Jenilea/Cure Lemon Citrus. White A swan fairy that's the fairy partner of Kagaya/Cure Crystal Clear. Green A goat fairy that's the fairy partner of Esmeralda/Cure Jadey Emerald. Red A lizard fairy that's the fairy partner of Kurena/Cure Fiery Ruby. Blue A frog fairy that's the fairy partner of Aoi/Cure Aqua Sapphire. Blood Diamonds [[Queen Onyx|'Queen Onyx']] The queen of the Blood Diamonds and the true antagonist of the series. She was imprisoned by the Jewel Queen at the end of the 1st battle. [[Funsoo|'Funsoo']] A warlord who is greedy for more and more jewels. He was the antagonist for three quarters of the series. His Blood Diamond gang took over Mineral Wells and extracted all of the diamonds from the kingdom. His name means Conflict in Japanese, but it's short for "Funsoo daiymondo" (紛争ダイヤモンド) which is the Japanese word for Blood Diamond. He makes the hands of people who refuse to be his slaves for the illegal diamond trade disappear. He's trying to free the evil Queen from the Jewel Prison. Gemstone Academy Jewel Jackson The homeroom teacher of the Cures Items Kirakira Necklace The transformation necklace item for the Cures. To transform, they say "Kirakira! Pretty Cure Jewel Power!" Jewel Searcher The scanner item that beeps when a jewel is close. It comes with night vision goggles whenever they are in a cave. Ground Drill A large drill machine used to burrow the ground for mining, or to fight large enemies. It comes with a large drill plus four smaller drills, and a laser cannon. Locations Kesshokawa A small mountain town in Japan known for natural beauty and the Mineral Springs cave. * Kesshokawa Tennis Court - A tennis court where Jenilea plays tennis and badminton with her friends. * Gemstone Academy - Where the Cures go to school. It has a famous arts and gems club. [[Mineral Springs|'Mineral Springs']] A beautiful, shining underground empire full of gems until the evil Blood Diamonds gutted it for their illegal gemstone trade. Trivia * Funsoo uses magic to make the hands of people who refuse to extract diamonds disappear. Which is a similar but less gory thing than rebel forces in Sierra Leone cut off the hands of people in the diamond villages in the Sierra Leone Civil War. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Mine Bandits Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries